Acts of Love
by Shadow.Alchemist13
Summary: In which Len has trouble wooing Rin, a girl who hates your typical Valentine's Day clichés. RinxLen fluff


**It's a little late, but happy Brain Day (and Single Awareness /Valentine's day if you must)! My friend and I adopted "Brain Day" instead of Valentine's cause I mean, seriously, your emotions are controlled by your brain, not heart (if you can't tell, I'm an atheist and prefer science over religion… or brain over heart as some rather crude people won't put it. Hate, don't hate, call me a sinner or not... I've gotten enough of that as is. Just don't criticize my work for it).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid. I also not not own, nor did I create, the cover photo I used for this fic.**

* * *

><p>"Please just accept the fact that we're both madly in love with each other."<p>

"Sure. If you find a better way of saying it."

"Honey, please don't-"

"I've told you before, haven't I? I hate clichés."

* * *

><p>"No luck?" Kaito asked as I grabbed my drink and chugged it down as quickly as I could.<p>

"What do you think?" I dryly replied, angered at the very thought.

Why, why, _why _did I have to fall for someone so stubborn?

"Ha, I told you to not go for Rin Kagamine," Kaito said. He waved the bartender over before continuing his long "I told you so" rant. "I told you that she wasn't going to be easy."

"And I told _you _that I would fight for our love. Which I am. But I didn't think the one I would have to fight would my love herself, of all people." I sighed.

"Ha. Len, I only had to buy Miku flowers and then we had the best sex in years." I scowled in jealousy. If only it were that easy.

"I got Luka a necklace," our old friend, Gakupo said, joining us. He also happened to be the bartender at this particular bar. "She was all mine the entire morning. Bliss, I tell you." I glared at them.

"How on Earth do you woo a girl who refuses to be wooed?" I said with another sigh before slowly pulling myself up and glaring at the two of them. "I've got to go to work."

"What?" Kaito asked. "It's already eight. And, you've just chugged down two drinks."

"A short break. I'm working overtime today."

"With Rin?

"With Rin."

* * *

><p>"Ka-ga-mine, would you move your lazy ass?" Rin said, hitting me on the back of my head with a rolled up piece of paper.<p>

"I'm currently in a state of depression right now, so I don't want to," I said, playfully glaring at her. "Anyways, the longer we're up here, the longer I get to stare at your beautiful face!"

"Len, gross!" Rin yelled, pushing me to the side. "You _know_-"

"How you feel about cheesy lines, yes. That's why this has been a very tiring task. Are you saying that when we are, you know, officially together, you won't let me do anything sweet to woo you?"

"Yup."

"Please just get past this hatred of standard clichés."

"If you want my heart, you'll have to be creative."

"I already have your heart. You just refuse to admit it."

She stared at me from the tops of her glasses, and it took all of my willpower to not just grab her and kiss her senseless. Then again, that might cause Rin to finally agree go out with me….

"Okay, okay, you have my heart," she said, laughing. "Almost."

Damn.

"Okay, let's see…." I thought for a moment and then turned to her. "When I see you, my heart begins to pump the blood faster and faster throughout my body, and I feel so warm, I could probably pass off as being sick."

"Oh, you're getting better at this. Although, it could be better."

"Okay." I sat down on her lap. "It's supposed to be the other way around, right?"

She winced a little, so I shifted my weight to my legs so that my bum was barely touching her lap. "Creative again. I'm guessing you got me nothing for Valentine's Day?"

"Yup."

"Which, in itself is it's own cliché. I mean, the guy forgetting, then running after her in the rain, followed by the heavy make-out session."

I grinned a sly grin. "How about we skip straight to the make-out session?"

"Sounds appealing, Len." And I could see that she wouldn't mind, too, if I just grabbed her and kissed her. However, I wanted to do things properly, so in about ten years, when we were telling our children about how we got together, they wouldn't see me as some horny creep.

"Let's see…. I crave you more than the Walking Dead craves brains."

"That would've worked, had I not seen it on the internet."

"Damn."

"You're getting closer."

Rin and I smiled at each other, our breaths mingling together. I gently took her hand and kissed her elbow.

"Elbow?" Rin asked, chuckling ever so slightly. I smiled, looking up at her.

"Think about. Guys go from the hand to the neck. The space in between deserves attention!" I pouted ever so slightly to show that I was _clearly _distressed about the lack of kisses the middle part of the arm got.

"Ohh, that was a good one."

"Also, I did get you a gift." I grinned at Rin before opening my drawer and talking it out. She gave me a look before unwrapping it.

"You wrapped it in newspaper?"

"Why on Earth would I do something as cliché as wrapping something in actual, proper wrapping paper."

"I wonder." She finished unwrapping it to get…. "A razor and a pack of band-aids?"

"I noticed you had cut yourself on your arm, but didn't know the cause. I mean, it could have been shaving, or not… I just wanted to cover all bases."

She set the gifts aside with a small laugh. "Very good, my dear fellow," Rin commended with a small smile. "I think you've got me."

"Finally, I mumbled. I pulled her in close, only to have her jerk back. "Oh, come on! Please don't tell me you have something against kissing! Or any other physical contact or any of the fun stuff!" She scratched her head, probably feeling a little self-conscious.

"Well, I don't know."

"You're very stubborn."

"Hence why I'm not married, despite these good looks." I laughed and rolled my eyes, leaning in closer and closer, hoping Rin wouldn't catch on.

"You're face and body _is _very... pulchritudinous. Did I use that word correctly?"

"No clue. But, I return the compliment to you. That was a compliment, yes?"

I grinned and closed the distance between our lips. "Yes," I said for quietly. I got off of her, pulling her with me, and collapsed into the next chair, pulling her on top to ensure that I wouldn't crush her.

"Cliché," she commented. I shivered when I felt her warm breath on my lips.

"Don't think about it like that," I commanded. I kissed her for a third time and then pulled apart, ever so slightly. "Think of this as an act of love."

"An act of love?"

"Yes."

Finally, _finally_, Rin was the one who closed the distance between us herself. "I think I could get used to this."

* * *

><p><strong>This was meant to be a short oneshot, nothing too grand. Hope you liked it, and happy whatever day you celebrate today! <strong>


End file.
